One Sick Daredevil
by SariSpy56
Summary: Kick gets sick one day but Kendall and Ronaldo think that he is faking just to skip school where in reality, he really is ill. In the B-story, Bling-Bling Boy builds his own tavern who later gets prank called by Brad. Guest Starring: Duchie the Dog.
1. One Sick Daredevil

_**SariSpy56: Hi everyone to my next story entitled "One Sick Daredevil." Now before we start, let me introduce you guys a visitor who will be helping me on this. If you think it's Dukey, you're on the right track but it's not Dukey. Instead it's his female alternative self, Duchie! Give her some applause and make her feel welcome.**_

_**Duchie: It's great to be working with you SariSpy56 since I don't appear much lately.**_

_**SariSpy56: Tell the readers the plot if you please Duchie.**_

_**Duchie: With pleasure. In this story, Kick Buttowski gets really sick one day and is forced to stay home. Only two people think that Kick is faking just to skip school - class president Kendall Perkins and school nerd Ronaldo Van Hazel. In the B-story, Bling-Bling Boy's favourite tavern gets shut down by the health inspector so he builds his own tavern - Bling-Bling's Tavern. It was a success, but there are times when he will be prank called.**_

_**?: Yeah Brad!**_

_**Duchie: I heard that Brad now quit messing around.**_

_**Brad: Fine.**_

_**SariSpy56: Now on with the story!**_

* * *

><p>6:45 AM. A typical and normal Monday morning. Well not typical. More like the Monday Blues if you ask the people living in the town called Mellowbrook.<p>

In the particular Buttowski resident at the cul-de-sac (more like Dakota Sack if you ask me,) it was normal inside. Everyone is still sleeping. Well all but one. Honey. The mother of three children - the bully, the daredevil and the spoiled princess. She was up early to pack up her kids' lunches for school.

_Fifteen more minutes, _Honey thoughted while getting herself a cup of coffee. _Fifteen more minutes til six and the kids will wake up._

Honey just sat at the kitchen table and drinks her coffee right away. It was tasty.

_Nicely donw with the flavor, _Honey thoughted with a smile on her face. _Maybe a few more cocoa wouldn't hurt._

"Still thinking about coffee Honey?" responded Honey's husband Harold.

"Yes," Honey replied. "It's the Monday Blues."

"Yeah and we have to wait till Friday comes. But look on the bright side dear."

"What?"

"At least nothing can go wrong."

"We'll just have to wait till seven when the kids wake up."

And then, the clock strikes seven. School day.

"Kids!" Honey yelled. "Time to get up!"

And with these words, the Buttowski kids got their butts out of their soft beds and drag their bodies downstairs. It's the Monday Blues. But what's different is that only Brad and Brianna are awake.

"I hate Mondays," Brad said sleeply.

"We have to go through this till Friday comes," Brianna whinned like a spoiled brat.

"Isn't your brother coming down?" Harold asked Brad and Brianna.

"Last time I checked on him, he's still in bed." Brad responded.

"I'll wake him up," Honey said as she walks upstairs to Kick's room.

When Honey walks inside Kick's room, she sees Kick - the daredevil and the middle child of the three - still sleeping in his bed.

"Kick it's time to get up," Honey said.

Kick groaned and pulled his covers up over his face. Honey tilted her head a little and pulled the covers back again, she reached down and put the back of her hand on Kick's forehead. It feels so hot.

"Kick," Honey said looking shocked. "You're burning up."

Kick rolled over again and faced Honey, his eyes all tired and his nose was runny. He coughed a little before he tried to sit up, but he suddenly felt weak and just laid back down.

"Aw biscuits," Kick said sighing in defeat.

"Kick you're sick," Honey said again. "You should stay home and rest."

"Sick? I can't be sick *cough*"

"Just rest Kick while I get the thermometer to check your temperature."

"Fine."

And with that, Honey left the room to fetch the thermometer while Kick weakly went back to sleep.

_How can this happened? _Kick thoughted. _I was feeling fine yesterday before I went to bed. How did I get it in the first place?_

()()()()()

"So why isn't Kick coming down Honey?" Harold asked his wife as she searches for the thermometer.

"He's sick dear," Honey replied while still looking through her cabinets. "I'm afraid he won't go to school. Not on the condition he's in right now."

"Hmm. This is the first time our Kick is sick. He hasn't been sick for almost 7 years since your brother Jules died in Egypt."

While Honey and Harold kept on talking, Brad and Brianna decided to check up on Kick for a little bit. They saw him alright. Sleeping like an innocent kitten.

"Hey Kick!" Brianna yelled which woke Kick up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine sis," Kick said "It's just a cold."

"Doesn't sound like a cold to me. You sounded terrible. What happened yesterday?"

"I was fine yesterday. I don't know how I got it in the first place."

"Kids," said Honey as she walks inside the room holding the thermometer. "Get back before you both get sick too."

Brianna and Brad obeyed as Honey turned the thermometer on and waited for it to adjust, "Alright Kick. Hold this under your tongue until it beeps twice okay?"

Kick nods as Honey held the thermometer up. Kick opened up wide and bit down on the thermometer. It quickly started to work and the temperature rose very quickly, while the thermometer did its thing.

"Mom," Brad said finally. "I'm starting to feel sick."

"Nonsense," Honey said. "You're not sick so off to school now."

"But-"

"No buts mister. I mean it."

Brad sighed as he and Brianna left the room. After Honey was sure those two were downstairs and getting ready, she turned her attention back to Kick. He had closed his eyes again and was breathing heavily with that bad wheeze. Honey took a deep breath, she had seen all three of her children sick before. But this time it was especially bad, Kick just had no energy. Two loud beeps from the thermometer alerted Honey that it was done, walking over Honey sat back down and took the thermometer.

"102.5," Honey said while in complete shock. "There's no way you're going to school mister. You are sick and you're staying home til further notice."

* * *

><p><strong><em>SariSpy56: Well that's it for the first chapter.<em>**

**_Duchie: To find out what happens next, send us at least two reviews before the second chapter starts._**

**_SariSpy56: And have a wonderful Christmas._**


	2. The Rumor and the Heath Inspector

_**Dutchie: Hi everyone and welcome back to the story "One Sick Daredevil." Now the reason there's a "t" in my name is because earlier on, people don't know how to spell my name but after looking at the credits at the end of the Johnny Test episode "Johnny Alternative", there's a "t".**_

_**SariSpy56: Okay back to the story Dutchie.**_

_**Dutchie: Right. In the last chapter, Kick is dreadfully sick and has to stay home. It is also revealed that this is the first time in seven years that Kick has been sick.**_

_**SariSpy56: Ouch.**_

_**?: When do I appear in the story?**_

_**We turned around to see a pissed off Bling-Bling Boy.**_

_**Bling-Bling Boy: Well?**_

_**SariSpy56: Read and find out Eugene.**_

_**Bling-Bling Boy: It's Bling-Bling Boy!**_

_**Dutchie: Whatever, and does he look oddly familiar or something?**_

_**SariSpy56: We'll deal with that later. However as for the reviews, we asked people to give us two reviews and we ended up having double the amount instead.**_

_**Dutchie: Reviewers are notalivezombie, Protector of Men Roy, KatieMusicLuvr177 and Twi-Red-Ruxi**_

_**SariSpy56: Splendid. Now let's get on with the story.**_

* * *

><p>"But mom," Brad cried again as he gets ready for school. " What if my stomach hurts, or what if my head starts feeling dizzy? *cough**cough*"<p>

"Brad you're not sick," Honey said again as she helps Brianna pack her lunches. "Now go to school."

But Brad kept on pretending to be sick by fake coughing, choking himself and fainting but to no avail. Honey watches as an upset Brad and a perfectly normal Brianna head off to school. At least Brad and Brianna are okay. It's Kick that she's worried about.

"Don't worry Honey," Harold said to Honey as he kisses her on the cheek. "I'm sure Kick's going to be fine. Trust me."

"Well I don't know that," Honey replied. "Could it be that his sickness has something to do with his uncle's passing?"

"It could be it though, but dear. Let's wait until we can get some answers and then we'll talk about it."

"Okay."

()()()()()

Meanwhile at school, the class of Ms. Fitzpatrick are talking to themselves about Kick's whereabouts. Where could he be? Is he in a hospital or something?

"I just heard from Pantsy's friend Brad that Kick is real sick," Mouth said as usual to his classmates. "Which explains why Kick hasn't showed up today."

"Oh my god!" cried Gunther. "How sick is he?"

"Brad said it's terrible, but Kick'll be okay though. It's not like a life-or-death situation."

"Oh thank goodness."

"WHAT?" cried a student from across the hallway. It was Wacky Jackie.

"How sick is Kick?" Jackie cried in front of Mouth's face. "Is he okay? Will he survive? How bad is his sickness? Will he be well enough to marry me one day?"

"I may be able to answer all your questions Jackie," Mouth replied. "Except the last one."

"Why?"

"It scares the hell out of me."

"Hmph. Some help you are. About the previous ones?"

"Oh yeah. All I can say is that Kick is extremely sick and I'm pretty sure he may or may not survive that kind of sickness. If I'm correct, I'd say he must've caught a severe flu."

"Ouch. But will he survive though?"

"Like I said earlier, he may or may not survive that kind of sickness. He has two options though - recover and live an awesome life or die a slow, painful death."

"I say that he should recover and live an awesome life!"

"And why should he do that?"

"So I can marry him one day."

"Is that all you think about Jackie?" said a female voice. "Marrying Clarence?"

Everyone looked and saw class president Kendall Perkins. Behind her is her 'boyfriend' and school nerd Ronaldo Van Hazel.

"Can't you like stay out of our business Kendall?" Jackie said angrily at Kendall.

"It's obvious that Clarence is pretending to be sick just so he can miss a day of school," Kendall said proudly.

"But he's not pretending Kendall," Mouth replied. "He's actually sick."

"Oh really?"

"I'm serious Kendall. In fact, this is the first time in seven years that Kick has actually been sick."

"First time in seven years?" Ronaldo questioned Mouth.

"Yeah," Mouth replied. "First time in seven years."

"I'm starting to think that Buttowski must've pretended to be sick just to skip school seven years ago."

"That's not true," Gunther said. "Seven years in school before now, Kick has a perfect attendance. He never misses a day of school expect there are times where he must go to important appointments."

"Whoa that is so cool," Mouth replied. "No one has ever gotten a perfect attendance before."

"Oh please," Kendall said again. "Stop this childish nonsense and get to class while you can cause I bet we have a huge assignment today and it's going for the big marks in this semenster. It's Clarence's fault that he's missing this oppurtunity cause he's skipping school."

"KICK'S NOT SKIPPING SCHOOL KENDALL!" shouted Jackie. "HE'S SEVERELY ILL!"

"Sheesh take a pill why don't ya?"

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the other side of town, Bling-Bling Boy is having a great time in his favourite tavern - Griffino's. The only tavern in Mellowbrook to be popular. Full of druken bastards and sexy women, it's perfect for Bling-Bling Boy. He comes here everytime he's sad or upset because he can't win Susan's heart mainly because of Johnny.

"Ah Griffino's," said Bling-Bling Boy while taking a sip from his beer. "Is there anything that can ruin this day?"

But all of a sudden, there was a loud knock at the door. The tavern's owner, Griffino answers it. To everyone's surprise, it's the crudical health inspector who tried to shut down the Food n' Fix earlier but failed.

"How may I help you?" asked Griffino.

"I'm here to shut down this place!" said the health inspector. "Researches have shown that there are WAY too many alcohol in this place. Griffino's is shutting down!"

"You can't do that! I own this place fair and square."

"Try and stop me bastard!"

"HEY!" Bling-Bling Boy yelled at the inspector. "You can't talk to the boss like that you big asshole!"

"Watch that mouth of yours fat boy!" yelled the inspector.

"It's Bling-Bling Boy!"

"Whatever. Now everyone get the hell out of this place at once or else!"

"Or else what asshole? Call your mommy?"

"No. I'll call the government instead fat boy. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

"Sheesh. Take a pill why don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>SariSpy56: Well that's it for the second chapter.<em>**

**_Dutchie: If you want to find out whether Kick will survive his illness, what causes him to get sick, Kendall to believe that Kick is truly sick and all those questions you have in your head, send us at least 3 reviews this time and if we have double the reviews like last time by Tuesday, we'll post the third chapter faster if we can._**

**_SariSpy56: And have a merry Christmas folks._**


	3. Truth Behind The Sickness

**_SariSpy56: Hi everyone to the third chapter of "One Sick Daredevil."_**

**_Dutchie: In the last chapter, there was a huge rumor at school that Kick is sick. Only two people think that this was all a lie - class president Kendall and school nerd Ronaldo. In the B-story, Bling-Bling's favourite tavern gets shut down._**

**_SariSpy56: And those great reviewers so far are Massieluver1, KatieMusicLuvr177, isanimes and notalivezombie._**

**_Dutchie: Alright now on with the story._**

* * *

><p>Back home, the family doctor, Dr. Stonecold have a quick look at Kick who is still sick. He is a tall, middle-aged man with a really short muthstache. He is dark haired as well.<p>

"Well how is Kick?" Honey asked Dr. Stonecold.

"It's the flu Mrs. Buttowski," replied Dr. Stonecold. "A severe and very rare one that is."

"A very severe and rare flu?"

"Yes and it's a life and death situation. Most people who caught this disease few years ago ended up dying a slow, painful death because of this. Few of them survive though at which in this case are officially immune meaning that they cannot catch that disease againfor a long period of time."

"How long will Kick be out of commission Dr. Stonecold?"

"Scientists have shown that this disease and when will it last is unpredictable. No one knows how long the disease last."

"Y-you mean that Kick wil end up being sick forever?"

"No m'am. That won't be possible. Although there is an antitode of this."

"An antitode?"

"Yes. To end this disease or as people might call it _Di-Ra_, the patient must drink a potiton called _Ba-Ra-Num. _It's located in Egypt and more specifically, in outside markets and black markets when people sell them to the highest bidder."

"Can it be sold in Mellowbrook drug stores?"

"Yes. Yes it can."

"Good. I need to buy some to get Kick well again. Are you comfortable of watching over Kick while I get the supplies?"

"Not at all m'am."

"Good."

Then Honey turns to Kick who is half-awake.

"I'll be back soon," Honey said as she kisses him in the forehead. "Get well soon."

Kick weakly nods as Honey left the room, leaving him with Dr. Stonecold. As soon as Honey left the room, Dr. Stonecold slowly closes the door and locks it real tight. He then turns to see Kick still half-awake.

"Well m'boy," said Dr. Stonecold coldly which scares Kick a little. "It seems that we'll be alone for a while."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kick asked weakly. He coughs a little.

"Get some rest and we'll talk about it later."

And with that, Dr. Stonecold pulls out a bag of sand and blew them on Kick's face who immediately coughs a lot until he is knocked out cold in his own bed.

"If there's one thing that disease can do, it's killing its victims in their sleep," said Dr. Stonecold coldly like a villian. "So far it killed your uncle seven years ago but you and your uncle's female assistant, now an elementary school teacher managed to survive. My boss wanted me to make sure that both you and your uncle's assisant perish the same way your uncle did seven years ago. You've been immune for far too long m'boy. Once I'm done with you, I'll deal with your teacher next and do the same way I did to you yesterday at night when you were at Dead Man's Drop."

()()()()()

Meanwhile at school, class has already started and Kendall is waiting for Ms. Fitzpatrick to tell the class about the assignment.

"Good morning class," said Ms. Fitzpatrick. "I've just heard from the school nurse that Kick Buttowski won't be with us for a few days because of the severe flu that is so dangerous he could possibly die so therefore, the assignment will be post-phoned until further notice."

"What?" Kendall screamed as if she has a heart attack. "Why?"

"This assignment is worth big marks Kendall," Ms. Fitzpatrick replied. "It wouldn't be fair for us to do the assignment while Kick is away and it certainly wouldn't be fair for him if he has to stay home and miss the oppurtunity."

"Well it's his fault he's missing it because he is obviously skipping school."

"I wouldn't say that Kendall. In my opinion, Kick is severely sick because he caught a severe and rare flu and can't possibly do anything under these conditions. Now let's get back to our regular lessons everyone. Take out your math books and turn to page 114. I'll tell you what to do there in a few minutes."

While the class pull out their math books, Ms. Fitzpattrick thought for a moment. The flu that Kick caught today kept bringing her back memories seven years ago. She remembered getting that kind of sickness seven years ago back in Egypt where she used to be Jules' assistant.

The night before Jules' death, she, five-year old Kick and Jules caught that deadly flu called _Di-Ra _and it was all because of a rival archaeologist who is jealous of Jules. In the hospital, only she and Kick survived the flu and are immune for a long period of time. Even eternity for all she knows. But Jules, he died leaving five-year old Kick heartbroken. Kick hasn't been the same since then and she promised Kick that his knowlege of Egypt and history would remain a secret from other people for fear that the same rival archaeologist would try to kill them next after a seven-year break.

"Uh Ms. Fitzpatrick?" asked Mouth who then snapped the teacher out of her trance.

"Yes Christopher?" replied Ms. Fitzpatrick.

"What's our lesson for today? We did what you asked us to do and we've waited like 3 minutes to hear your respond."

"Oh forgive me. Okay everyone. Do questions 5-15 and do them properly. If you don't finish those questions, do them for homework. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dutchie: Well whatever happens in this chapter stays in this chapter.<em>**

**_SariSpy56: Yeah and we need 3 reviews before the fourth chapter can be uploaded._**

**_Dutchie: And just so you know, coming soon in 2012, SariSpy56 will be uploading a new epic story or in my case an epic series of stories. The series is called "Quest for the Hearts" and the first story that we'll be doing is about a young girl who is kidnapped by an evil being known as the King of Darkness and must find her way home all while rescuing a friend. We call this one "Epic Kendall."_**

**_SariSpy56: And stay awesome folks._**


	4. The Rise of BlingBling's Tavern

_**Dutchie: We are so sorry for not posting this for a long time.**_

_**SariSpy56: Boy do we feel bad?**_

_**Dutchie: I know. We were SO busy.**_

_**SariSpy56: Yeah but then I decided to take things slow now, and get back on the ones I haven't uploaded in a long time.**_

_**Dutchie: Oh and in the last chapter, the family doctor, Dr. Stonecold is revealed to be the culprit behind Kick's sickness.**_

_**SariSpy56: And now we would like to thank KatieMusicLuvr177, Sikluvas13, Chris Nest, Protector of Men Roy, isanimes and notaliveombie for reviewing chapter 3.**_

_**Dutchie: And we decided to start off where we last left off in chapter 2. The shutdown of Griffino's.**_

"It's not fair!" Bling-Bling Boy cried as his favorite bar, Griffino's gets shut down by the safety inspector. "Now where the hell am I going to find a bar to replace the popular Griffino's? Where?"

Then something hit his head. I mean literally as a rock hit Bling-Bling Boy's back head.

"Wait, I'm crazy rich. I'll _buy _my own tavern. I'll call it _Bling-Bling's Tavern. _It's gonna be perfect."

So Bling-Bling Boy ran off like crazy as he thinks of a way to buy himself his own tavern.

3 hours later, Bling-Bling Boy's men have built his very own tavern - Bling-Bling's Tavern.

"It's perfect," Bling-Bling Boy cried in joy. "I'm sure my tavern will be the most popular in Mellowbrook. But first, I'll need some redecorating on the inside."

Inside Bling-Bling's Tavern, the interior design looks more like a mix of the 80s and 90s style with a hint of the present day style. As Bling-Bling Boy however is the bartender, no one came to his tavern.

"Oh it's hopeless," Bling-Bling Boy sighed. "No one's going to come anyway and my tavern would be out of business for good."

Just as Bling-Bling Boy's hope was about to withered, a customer walks inside the tavern and he'd known him somewhere before. Dukey the dog.

"Nice place to have some beer," Dukey said to Bling-Bling Boy. "You work here?"

"I own this place now," Bling-Bling Boy replied. "So what will you have?"

"A can of Cheetah Chug please."

"Coming right up."

As Bling-Bling Boy gets some Cheetah Chug, two more customers came by and sat beside Dukey. These two are DiPazzi Twins Michael and Anthony.

"This place looks pretty okay," Anthony said to Michael. "Great interior design, great drinks and even great music too."

"Yeah," Michael replied. "But it's kinda a shame that it'll be the next to get prank calls."

"We all know that taverns around Mellowbrook, even the former Griffino's get prank called every day. Some caused the taverns to get shut down while some are in secure lockdown."

"Did I hear something about prank calls?" Bling-Bling Boy asked the DiPazzi Twins.

"Uh yes," Anthony replied. "We were just talking about how awesome this tavern is. Very great interior design by the way."

"Why thank you very much. Although this may not be one of the newly popular bars in Mellowbrook History."

"Oh don't get your hopes up too much kid. We've called a couple of friends of ours and told them that how cool your bar is."

True to Anthony's words, a massive group of the DiPazzi's friends came to Bling-Bling's Tavern in the speed of light. All of a sudden, Bling-Bling's Tavern became one of the most popular taverns in Mellowbrook.

()()()()()

At Mellowbrook High, Brad is a little jealous that Kick gets to stay home since he's severely sick. But he's lucky that he has a spare period, so he decided to take a little walk in town. As he skips school for like no reason at all, he spots a 80s/90s styled tavern entitled _Bling-Bling's Tavern._

"I'll buy myself some grub before heading back to school," Brad said as he walks inside Bling-Bling's Tavern. "Yeah Brad."

As Brad enters the tavern, he could see people drinking beers, dancing to the beats of the music and most of all, women.

"This bar rules!" Brad cried as he walks up to where Bling-Bling Boy is. "Excuse me Eugene. I'd like a root beer please."

"It'll cost you five dollars," Bling-Bling Boy replied. "And my name's Bling-Bling Boy!"

"Got it right here my man."

Brad pulls out five dollars from his pockets and gives them to Bling-Bling Boy.

"You work here?" Brad asked Bling-Bling Boy.

"I actually own this place," Bling-Bling Boy replied. "I'm my own boss."

"How did you become your own boss?"

"I'm super crazy rich if you and your brother must know. Speaking of your brother, how is Clarence today?"

"He's sick and has to stay home. Like you'd cared about him."

"I care about his condition Bradley and you know it!"

"Oh really? It seems that all you cared about is winning Susan's heart. Whatever happened to her anyway? Are you done trying to get her to love you?"

"Actually I _am _done with Susan. She doesn't appreciate my feelings for her. So instead, I gave up on her."

"So you're single?"

"Yep. I'm a new man. It's time for me to get another lady to love me. Well one day, she'll love me."

"One day, one day."

Then Bling-Bling Boy gave Brad his root beer.

()()()()()

"I'm telling you Gunther, Clarence is faking it!" Kendall shouted at an emotional Gunther during lunch.

"How can you tell Kick's faking it?" Gunther asked Kendall. "If he's faking it, which I doubt he'll do, he'd be playing video games, watching TV, doing stunts and eating junk food. But no. I believed that he's truly sick."

"Then why don't you go and see it for yourself!"

"Fine I will. Just so you know you are like the meanest, nastiest and bossiest girl I've ever met. No wonder you don't have many friends. You have no feelings towards everyone else."

And with that, Gunther left.

()()()()()

_**Dutchie: What a shocker.**_

_**SariSpy56: To find out more, please read and review and thank you for reading the fourth chapter.**_


	5. Things Are Getting Complicated Here

_**SariSpy56: Hi everyone and welcome back to One Sick Daredevil.**_

_**Dutchie: Anyhow, the last chapter mostly involves Bling-Bling Boy building his own tavern after the shutdown of Griffino's.**_

_**SariSpy56: And now for this chapter, we'll see mostly of Kick's sickness, a few bits of Bling-Bling's Tavern and the start of the prank call.**_

_**Dutchie: Enjoy the show folks.**_

* * *

><p>After school, Gunther is well on his way to Kick's house to check up on Kick. He wonders how sick Kick is and will prove to Kendall that Kick's not faking at all.<p>

"Is it okay for me to visit Kick?" Gunther asked Honey who answered the door.

"Well I don't know about this Gunther," Honey replied. "Kick is very sick and I can't risk having you get that darn cold. But alright, a little visit wouldn't hurt."

Gunther thanks Honey and went to Kick's room. So far, he could see Kick sleeping, but there's more than meets the eyes of the Norse boy. Kick's sleep wasn't as normal and peaceful as it should be. If this was normal, Kick should've been purring while fast asleep. His sleep was different. It seems that he was worn out or was just exhausted from the pain he had to suffer during his illness.

"Are you awake buddy?" Gunther asked as he taps Kick's helmet lightly. "It's me, Gunther."

But no respond came from the sickly daredevil.

"Are you dead?" Gunther spoke while looking frightened.

"Yes I'm dead," Kick replied weakly as he woke up. He coughs a little but it's not too major.

"AHH!"

"I'm just kidding *cough*."

Kick and Gunther shared a laugh together before Kick coughs again.

"So how are you feeling?" Gunther asked.

"Not good," Kick replied. "And I somehow know why I'm in this mess."

"You do?"

"While Mom's away and I was put to rest to get better, I overheard our family doctor, Dr. Stonecold talking about the flu I caught."

"What information did you know from your family doctor?"

"He said that this flu can kill victims in their sleep."

"AAAH!"

"Calm down. *cough* I also heard that he was working with someone who wanted Dr. Stonecold to make sure that I was the next to go."

"Go where?"

"To the next world."

"I don't get it."

"It means going to Heaven, forever."

"Again … AAAH!"

"He also said that he'll do our teacher next as well."

"I didn't know Ms. Fitzpatrick's involved in this."

"Not just her Gunther. *cough* Uncle Jules was also involved in this but he's dead. Seven years ago, Jules, Ms. Fitzpatrick and I caught that same flu in Egypt and he's the only one to get killed. Ms. Fitzpatrick and I survived and therefore we were immune. But I didn't expect the flu to come back though."

"So basically, you and Ms. Fitzpatrick were immune from that flu and now you're the only one of the two remaining survivors to get that flu … again."

"Yes."

"And there's no telling how *cough* long it'll last. It could be forever."

"Y-You mean you'll end up being sick forever?"

"Not forever Gunther. There is an antidote for this."

"There is?"

"Yes but its very rare nowadays. *cough* It's a potion called _Ba-Ra-Num. _It's mostly located in Egypt and in outside markets and black markets where people sell them to the highest bidder. If instincts are correct, I should drink that potion to get well again and never get such a disease ever again."

"And how do we get them?"

"Mom's getting them at the drug store. And she already did."

"Oh thank goodness."

()()()()()

At Bling-Bling's Tavern, Bling-Bling Boy's business went off the charts. Everyone is going to his tavern and having fun times there. Guess the safety inspector won't be shutting this tavern down for good.

"Business is perfect," Bling-Bling Boy said. "But I wish there was a girl I could win over instead of Susan."

As soon as Bling-Bling Boy said those words, two women entered the tavern – January and Selena. Selena unexpectedly caught Bling-Bling Boy's attention due to her Asian beauty.

"Now there's the girl I want," Bling-Bling Boy said to himself. "I will make the Asian beauty _mine!_"

"Nice try Eugene," Dukey warned Bling-Bling Boy. "That Asian beauty over there with January is off-limits."

"What do you mean off-limits?"

"That girl is spoken for."

"By who?"

"By the one they called …"

"YEAH BRAD!" Brad cried after drinking his beer.

"I see what you mean dog," Bling-Bling Boy replied. "She's spoken for by Bradley here isn't she?"

"Correct amigo."

"But no matter, I'll make her dump Bradley and make her mine. No one can stop me now. MWA HA HA HA HA !"

"I don't know about this Eugene. Something tells me that it'll end badly. Very bad."

()()()()()

Kendall is in her room reading a book while at the same time is thinking about Kick's illness. It's quite obvious to her that Kick is faking it just to skip school, but a part of her is telling her that Kick isn't faking at all. Mouth did say that the disease is a life-or-death situation.

A part of Kendall is thinking that if Kick dies from the disease, she wouldn't have to worry about him and his 'stupid' stunts anymore and Mellowbrook could be once again a peaceful place without Kick's stunts. But the other part of Kendall is thinking the opposite. For sure Kendall doesn't have many friends because of her bossiness towards others and doesn't know the meaning of the word fun. The only fun Kendall ever had was reading books and preparing for school, nothing else. She secretly likes Kick and she kinda did have fun with Kick, despite their usual fights and conflict towards each other. The only fun they had together was during the Dance Off and the time when their hands were stuck together. Those were good times.

Kendall suddenly feels so tired that she drifts into a deep sleep.

_Kendall was with her parents wh_o _were crying. The rain falling from the sky bouncing from their pitch black umbrellas and to the wet, wet grass. Other people were there too, Ronaldo, the Magnusons, Ms. Chicarelli, Mr. Vickle, Ms. Fitzpatrick and everyone else from the cul-de-sac. Even the Buttowskis were there too and they were depressed the most out of all the people Kendall could see._

_Kendall looked at herself. She was wearing a black dress. She never had to wear a black dress before. What the biscuits is going on here. Looking up, she saw a priest behind a pedestal giving a speech. It's like … like, they were at a funeral. But whose funeral is it? Kendall tries to speak, but no words came from her mouth so she couldn't say anything. She looks around for someone to help her, but as she ran through the crowd and tugged their shirts, no one paid any attention to her. Then something hit her. She realized who she needed the most._

"_Kick," Kendall spoke finally._

_But Kendall was confused at this. She had tried to say something more but she couldn't. She didn't understand she was able to yell out Kick's name just then, why she couldn't say anything now. Frantically, Kendall ran towards the priest, but as she got close, she trips over something. Lying hard in the wet, wet grass, Kendall took a few seconds to recover before getting back up on her feet. Looking behind her, Kendall saw what she had tripped over. A piece of cloth. It rose up however until it reached the bottom of … a coffin?_

_Kendall stood up and walked over to the coffin that lay on a silk covered table, flowers piled taller than Kendall all around it. Collecting her courage, Kendall reached up to the coffin and started to open the lid. Stepping up on her tippy toes, Kendall looked inside the coffin._

"_KICK!"_

Kendall jumped up on the bed where she was sleeping, her heart pounding so hard, you could hear it throughout the house. Grabbing her chest, she gasped for air as she looked around. She was back in her room. It was only a dream, wait not just a dream, its more surrealism than a normal dream.

She had to be sure Kick's okay so she hurried off from her house and ran towards Kick's house.

"I hope Clarence's alright," Kendall said as she ran.

()()()()()

"Woe is me," Brad said as he's in Kick's room. "Here you are dillweed, sick in your bed while I have to go to school with the others."

"This isn't a normal sickness everyone can get Brad," Kick replied. "This one is rather dangerous that a person can die from it. You're lucky you didn't get it."

"I should be lucky about that?"

"Yes. No one is able to survive that sickness for generations and I doubt it'll last."

"Why was I lucky?"

"You didn't get that disease for all of you life. I ended up getting it twice in my life."

"Twice in your life?"

"Once when I was five and currently now."

"Oh now I know why I'm lucky. Thanks for pointing that out, although you didn't have much entertainment didn't you?"

"Nope."

"How about a little prank call? That always cheer people up when they're sick."

"Sure. Got any *cough* bar to make a call?"

"There's a new bar called _Bling-Bling's Tavern._"

"You don't mean that Eugene owned that bar did he?"

"Well he super crazy rich though."

"Good point."

"Now if you excuse me, I need to find the bar's phone number so that we can begin the prank call. Yeah Brad!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dutchie: Well things are starting to get pretty interesting here.<strong>_

_**SariSpy56: Unless we continue, we need more reviews to continue. And stay AWESOME!**_


End file.
